


she's the giggle at a funeral

by ehj (caskettcase)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Minor Charlie/Zari, Minor Ray Palmer/Nora Darhk, Slow Burn, because im sure there will be, but here they're alive and well, but we love them, its gonna be a wild time, just dysfunctional, listen the lance family has had a time in the arrowverse, the avalance lawyer au, the sara lance stole a police horse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caskettcase/pseuds/ehj
Summary: when a drunk sara lance gets in trouble with the law for stealing a star city police horse, her hope is that her detective father and hotshot lawyer sister will help her get out of trouble.what laurel sends her instead is ava sharpe.aka the sara stole a police horse/avalance lawyer au.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo! if you're a fan of the deanoru fic i write with my girlfriend, don't worry! that has not been abandoned. we're both just waiting for the new runaways season for inspiration and in the mean time im falling face first for avalance. big shoutout to the tumblr anon who gave me this idea: Ok so picture this: an au where a troublemaking slightly younger sara gets in trouble with the law and big sis laurels law firm assigns ava to be her defense attorney. Saras pissed that laurel gave her a newbie instead of doing it herself, and ava is pissed that laurel has given her orders to basically babysit sara until trial and keep her from getting into any more trouble
> 
> full disclosure: by day i work in healthcare and know nothing about law so please bear with me in that! it'll probably be pretty minimalist in getting into any details about what lawyers do and how that works because at the end of the day we all just wanna see some avalance slow burn am i right
> 
> title comes from the hozier song "take me to church" because if you're writing about two women falling in love you gotta.
> 
> also heads up: there's some verbal sexual harassment in this chapter, so if that's triggering for anyone, i just want to let you know!

Sara remembers being in this same spot a few years ago, handcuffed to a desk at the Star City Police Department, her father making a joke about “Take Your Daughter to Work Day.”

_"Daddy, I'm doing a paper on the criminal justice system. I want to see what it looks like on the inside."_

_“Well, I didn't mean inside a jail cell.”_

That day is somehow now the second most awkward experience she’s had within the four walls of this department.

She tries to get her eyes to focus, analyzing the handcuffs, looking for a weakness, wondering if there’s anyway she could break herself loose.

Her head jerks up when she hears fast-approaching footsteps and stares up into the angry eyes of her father.

“What the hell, Sara? Stealing a police horse?”

“It was vigilante justice,” she slurs, still drunk from the bottom shelf whiskey she and Mick had been shooting at Verdant.

Quentin has given her some version of this angry, frustrated dad look many times in her life, but this has to be the worst.

“What were you _thinking_?”

He’s so disappointed. He doesn’t have to say it. Sara just knows. She suddenly feels like the small 8 year old getting in trouble for breaking Laurel’s piggybank and trying to take her sister’s allowance.

She can’t come up with any excuses. She’s tired and the alcohol is making her stomach roll and _oh my god her friends are probably freaking out wondering what happened._

“I’m sorry! We were out for Charlie’s 21st and got a little carried away.”

Her father plops down in a chair next to her, running a hand roughly over his face.

“Sara, that doesn’t justify stealing a police horse,” he says plainly.

Sara decides she doesn’t want to see that look on her dad’s face anymore, wishes she could escape.

“Well, apparently those years of horseback riding lessons were very helpful,” she quips.

“Sara, I’m serious.”

Sara knows she can’t get out of this one with wit, and the feeling of knots in her stomach are only intensified by the fact that she thought it’d be smart to do any kind of physical activity while intoxicated.

“You want to explain why they found you and the horse outside of Sink, Shower, and Stuff punching a man repeatedly?”

“Oh, the horse got a punch in too?”

“Sara.”

Sara regrets it. So much. If for no other reason than she doesn’t want to be having this conversation with her father.

“Sara, you were doing so well, I—”

And then Sara remembers what partially fueled her anger to begin with.

She’s tired of being seen as the screw-up. As less than.

She loves Laurel more than anyone else on the planet. She really does.

But what Sara can’t stand is the implicit comparison that’ll happen no matter what.

Because the first Lance daughter turned out so well. _So what happened to the second one?_

Sara’s heard it more than she’ll ever need to.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Her father sighs, stands up, and reaches for his phone to dial a number.

“Well, that’s not going to hold up in court,” he comments as he walks away, pressing the phone to his ear.

She sets back to staring hard at the handcuffs, feeling a lump in her throat threatening a tipping point.

She refuses to let herself cry.

She again just blames it on the alcohol.

Sara swallows tears back and just keeps staring ahead, memorizing all the little details of the cuffs that hold her hands—the little bits of rust creeping along some of the metal, the size of each chain that links the two cuffs together.

She re-centers, letting out a deep breath.

Sara isn’t entirely sure how she’s supposed to feel. How are you supposed to feel when you get arrested? She’s been in trouble before. Big trouble. She’s done things to make her whole family angry, used to wonder when she was younger if she was the reason her mom left.

(Laurel was always able to convince her that wasn’t the case.)

But nothing quite like this.

Her father returns then, shuffling back over to the car he’s been sitting in.

“Laurel’s on her way.”

Sara lets her head fall onto the desk. She feels nauseous but convinces herself its just the beginnings of a hangover.

* * *

Sara leans on a completely sober Zari as their group drifts aimlessly out of Verdant and into the streets of downtown Star City. It’s Charlie’s 21st, the last one of their friend group to reach that milestone.

Naturally, they’re very drunk.

Nate and Zari had agreed in advance to babysit if necessary, and while Sara can tell that Nate is slightly tipsy, he's certainly in better shape than she and Charlie. It’s the middle of November, prime time for the onslaught of projects and presentations and papers in everyone’s classes. Sara knows she’s been setting herself a grueling pace all semester, having taking on a research project, attending a couple of conferences, and nearly falling asleep at least three times a week in the Exercise Science department office, spending late hours working. With Laurel having graduated law school at Stanford and moving back to Star City to practice around the same time Sara started her freshman year at Star City University, Sara had decided she was tired of living in Laurel’s shadow.

If anything, it was all just out of spite to get their dad off Sara’s back.

“So where to next?” Charlie mumbles against Nate’s shoulder as they meander down the street.

Sara’s inhibitions are long gone, and she’s reached the point where just about every idea that pops into her head seemed completely feasible.

“We could call Ollie and Felicity and see what they’re up to.”

“Sara, its one in the morning,” Zari mumbles from her spot behind her under Sara’s arm.

“On a Saturday night, That’s like seven on a Monday.”

Charlie nods in agreement with Sara, with Zari just rolling her eyes.

“Not even close to being the same thing.”

Mick trails the group silently, ever the reluctant protector should anything happen.

“Well, did you have any better ideas? Mick, you got any ideas?”

“Bonfire,” he offers.

“I’m not sure the drunk people should be setting things on fire, bud,” Nate answers.

Mick only grumbles in response.

“Shouldn’t Charlie decide?” Zari offers. “It is her birthday after all.”

Nate peers over at Charlie, who is still leaning heavily on his shoulder, she and Sara both forcing Nate and Zari to criss-cross their way over the sidewalk, bumping into several strangers along the way.

“I’m not sure Charlie is capable of rational decision making right now,” Nate replies.

Sara looks behind her to shoot Nate a dirty look but instead scrunches her nose as she silently counts the number of people in their group.

“Why are you counting?” Amaya slurs.

Maybe not silently counting.

Sara swears they had more people… where is…wait…

“Wait, when did we lose Ray?”

Zari sighs.

“Sara, he left two hours ago to go see Nora.”

 _Pshh, dumb,_ Sara thinks. _Who would leave this super fun night to go hang out with Nora Darhk?_

“Boooooo,” Sara calls out too loudly, Zari covering her ears and groaning.

“She’s no fun.”

“Well, she’s in law school,” Nate adds.

Sara just rolls her eyes.

“Well, I’m sure Laurel didn’t ruin her boyfriends’ friends’ birthday parties by being boring.”

Sara rolls her eyes again, pulling her phone out of her purse. Obviously, she can just ask Laurel to prove her point.

“Sara, what are you doing?” Zari asks, having spotted Sara trying to discreetly dial Laurel’s number.

“Calling Laurel to ask her if she was as boring as Nora Dahrk when she was in law school.”

Sara spots Nate and Zari give each other a look as she turns around to answer Zari’s question. God, her friends are annoying. This is obviously a great idea.

Nate grabs for Sara’s phone.

“How about I hang on to this for a bit?”

She groans and lets him pocket the device because fine, maybe calling Laurel at one in the morning isn’t the best choice right now.

“Come on,” Sara says, untangling herself from Zari and grabbing her friend’s hand. “There’s a new karaoke bar down the street we can try out.”

Sara turns to see Zari’s face, which is turning back from Nate and Charlie, who are now too caught up in each other to notice either of them staring. Sara can’t decide if Zari’s sullen expression is due to the late hour and her annoyance with babysitting her drunken friends, or something else. It’s weird, and Sara’s trying her best to try to put her finger on what it could be that’s bothering Zari so much all of the sudden. But the streetlights are blurry and everything is spinning when she tries to blink, and she can’t think straight.

It’s something to file away for tomorrow morning.

If she remembers.

People are milling about outside the karaoke bar as they approach, Mick moving to offer his ID to the bouncers.

It’s then that a small black car skids to a stop at the stoplight right outside the bar, and Sara groans at how the unnecessarily loud noise jars her from her thoughts.

The passenger window rolls down to reveal a smirking Grant Larson, a self-proclaimed “important” figure in the fraternity scene at SCU, who’s bothered both Sara and Zari more than once during the kickboxing classes they both teach at the university’s rec center.

“Hey Tomaz. Hey Lance.”

Nate pushes past Sara and Zari, Mick on standby off to the side.

“Keep moving, Wilson.”

This only eggs him on, Grant eyeing Zari, Sara, and now Charlie as well.

“Quite the collection you’ve got, Heywood. Shame to keep them all to yourself.”

Sara swears she can almost hear Nate grit his teeth.

“Fuck off.”

Grant ignores Nate and focuses his attention on Zari.

“Zari, how about you finally show me those tits?”

Sara notices the flicker of discomfort leave Zari’s eyes just as quickly as it comes, knows Zari won’t give him the satisfaction of making her visibly upset.

But it’s the perfect combination to make Sara snap.

She saunters toward the car, and she can tell Grant thinks she’s playing right into his ridiculous game. Sara leans her arms on either side of the window, lowering her face toward Grant’s.

Sara speaks in the lowest register she can muster.

“You better hope that light turns green, or I’m jumping right in that car with you and kicking your ass.”

She sees his Adam’s apple bob in a gulp, but he recovers quickly.

“Well that’s exactly what I want.”

With that, Sara hesitates just a half a second too long. She wants to come up with another comeback, but her mind is fuzzy. Did he mean he wanted her to kick his ass? Or just the getting in the car? What the fuck?

The light turns green. She pushes off the side of the car just as it takes off, the sound of the engine ringing in her ears.

Sara grits her teeth, letting a jagged breath out of her nose trying to calm herself. But Grant Wilson has bothered her and Zari too many times, has made too many comments, has pretended to need help in their rec center classes only to get uncomfortably close too many times.

And Sara’s inhibitions are long gone.

She’s annoyed at the sound of the motor. She’s drunk. She’s _pissed_ that anyone could think they can talk to her or her friends that way.

And Sara’s not one to go quietly.

Sara stalks toward a young man laughing among his friends outside the bar and plucks the beer out of his hand, downing the rest of it without taking a breath.

Nate’s eyes have gone wide, and Charlie has her mouth open about to say something. Mick smirks, and Zari just sighs.

They all know Sara is about to blow up, and they’re not sure what they can do to stop her.

“You all stay here.”

With that, Sara takes off sprinting down the block, Wilson’s car still in view a few lights down.

As athletic as she is, as much as she runs, Sara’s not sure how she’ll be able to keep up.

It’s then, as her eyes dart around the street, that she spots a Star City police officer dismounted from her horse, having a conversation with another officer.

And everything seems like a good idea to Sara right now.

“Sara, what the fuck are you doing?” Charlie yells as Sara disappears down the street.

“Defending our honor,” she shouts back.

“Sara—,” Zari calls.

Sara turns to her left to see if she’s clear to cross and darts across the three lanes of the street and toward the horse.

With years of martial arts training and reflexes most people call ninja-like, the police officer only notices Sara vaulting onto the horse when its too late. Sara finds the stirrups to be too long as she whirls the horse around and holds tight with her knees and thighs.

“Come back here!” the officer shouts.

And in the instant before Sara takes off, she only winks and says, “This isn’t my first rodeo.”

The officer staring at her in disbelief is the last thing Sara sees before giving the horse more rein and digging her heels into its sides, and they’re off in a chestnut blur, Sara looking for Wilson’s car.

 _God, I’m such a badass_ , she thinks.

Sara barrels down the sidewalk, the citizens of Star City screaming and diving out of the way as the blonde rockets toward Wilson’s car. Sara spots it a few minutes later just completing a parallel park, and emboldened by the alcohol and the adrenaline, she lets out a commanding, “Whoa,” and jumps off the horse as Grant Wilson opens the passenger door.

“Sara?”

She doesn’t hesitate this time, cocking her arm back and unleashing a vicious punch directly to Wilson’s jaw. He crumbles against the car, clutching his jaw and crying out in pain.

“Don’t ever fuck with me and my friends again.”

Sara lands a kick to the back of his knee and watches him fall to the ground.

She’s mad. She’s _so fucking_ mad.

Mad at Grant for harassing her and her friends.

Mad at all the work she still has to get done for school.

Mad at Laurel for being such an overachiever.

Mad at her dad for comparing her to Laurel.

Mad at herself.

She grabs Grant by the collar and is about to land another punch when she’s pulled by the shoulders away from him and forcefully pressed into the window of the store they stand outside.

The officer is speaking, probably reciting her rights, but she can’t hear a thing.

It’s only as Sara feels the cold plexiglass against her cheek that she knows she’s fucked up.

She hears and then feels the handcuffs being unfurled from the belt of the police officer and then connecting with her wrists.

She only prays its not her dad.

* * *

Sara hears the determined click of heels in the distance and knows it must be her sister.

“What the hell, Sara?”

_Yep, there’s Laurel._

Sara lifts her head slowly, the buzz of alcohol now having worn off into a pounding headache and causing her whole body to shake.

Laurel softens when she sees her sister’s condition, because as angry as she is, Sara knows that Laurel is protective of her above all things.

Sara knows that Laurel also can see Quentin’s disappointed face staring off into the distance. He’s been silently stewing in the corner since he got off the phone with Laurel.

“Dad, can you give us a minute?” Laurel asks.

He sighs, puts a gentle hand on Laurel’s shoulder.

“Sure thing. I’ll go get some coffee. I think _someone_ might need it.”

Sara only rolls her eyes as her father finally leaves.

“Are you okay?” Laurel asks as she sits down where Quentin sat, rolling the office chair closer to Sara.

Sara just smirks.

“You should see the other guy.”

Laurel can’t help but smile for a moment but recollects herself.

“Sara.”

“Yes, I’m fine, Laurel.”

Physically, she is okay—shaking and in a little pain, but only due to drinking.

Emotionally, Sara’s not so sure if she’s okay.

She just wants to go to sleep. While she’d rather talk to Laurel than her father, she’d mostly prefer not to talk to anyone at all. She wants to fall asleep, wake up, find out this was just some weird fever dream.

But Laurel reminds her that its real.

“This is serious, Sara.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I have a cop for a dad and a lawyer for a big sister.”

“Sara, that’s not how this works, and you know that.”

And Sara does know that. She’s not naïve enough to think it’ll completely get her out of this, but she can’t help but wonder if the department will be wanting to keep this as quiet as possible. The local media would have a field day.

“Are they pressing charges?”

“Most likely,” Laurel answers sadly. “It’s Damien Darhk prosecuting.”

Fuck.

Of course. Damien Darhk, the district attorney, who has never liked the Lance family. Sara has never quite been sure why, is positive that there is more to the story than what her dad would ever tell her and Laurel. But she assumes it has something to do with their close family ties to the Queens, and their friend Oliver’s quick rise within Star City’s local government.

_Fuck._

“Am I going to jail?” Sara asks in a small voice.

Laurel sighs and takes one of Sara’s handcuffed hands.

“As messy as it is, I would imagine the SCPD would prefer to keep the fact that the drunken daughter of one of their detectives stole a police horse and punched a man quiet.”

Sara lets out a halfhearted laugh hearing her sister explain the situation.

What a fucking impulsive thing to do.

_What a dumb fucking thing to do, Sara._

“So that’s a no.”

“It means you’ll most likely have to post bail, and I’m sure Dad isn’t wanting that to come out of his paycheck.”

Sara lets out a sigh and wonders if her paychecks from personal training and teaching classes will be enough for her bank account to manage.

“And then?”

“Well, I’m sure Darhk is going to try and make you look even worse, so you’ll have to keep a low profile.”

Sara rolls her eyes.

“How the hell am I supposed to do that? Isn’t power-hungry Damien Darhk more concerned with things that don’t involve a dumb drunk college student?”

It makes sense. Sara knows that Laurel knows that. But there’s also the unspoken part about how the Darhks and the Wilsons are close friends.

There’s certainly a likelihood that he’ll somehow make Sara pay for that.

“Look Sara, there’s no way you’re coming out of this completely unscathed,” Laurel continues.

“Well, then keep the scathing to a minimum, please.”

Just then, Quentin returns with two styrofoam coffee cups and places one in front of Sara.

“Laurel, you go ahead and go home. Get some sleep.”

“I’m taking Sara with me,” Laurel replies.

Their dad looks back and forth between the two and furrows his brow.

“You can’t just take her with.”

“Then I’ll go post bail,” she says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Sara shakes her head and thinks about how she really doesn’t deserve Laurel.

Quentin tries to protest.

“Laurel—"

“Dad, just lay off Sara a bit, please.”

He lets out a heavy sigh, pinching and pressing on his nose and forehead.

“How the hell am I supposed to relax when Darhk is probably going to try to charge her with the most serious crimes possible?” he whispers sharply, trying to stay out of Sara’s earshot (and failing).

Laurel tries to reason with him, even though Sara’s not entirely convinced her sister believes what she’s saying.

“Doesn’t Damien Darhk have better things to do than target dumb drunk college students?”

“I can still hear you.”

“Your words, not mine, Sara,” Laurel quips.

Sara almost allows herself to smile.

“Just let Sara come stay with me tonight.”

Sara knows her dad is tired and doesn’t want anymore of a fight than this night as already been. And its Laurel. Calm, responsible, put-together Laurel.

“Fine.”

Laurel leaves Sara and Quentin in awkward silence for several minutes while she goes to take care of having Sara released.

Her dad doesn’t even look at her, and Sara can’t decide what’s worse—knowing Damien Darhk may try to make her life a living hell because of her last name or how disappointed her father is. Especially after how proud of her he’s been lately.

Sara had never wanted to admit it, but she enjoys school now, enjoys having found something that she’s so passionate about, enjoys feeling like she excels at something.

Feeling like she finally measures up.

Like she doesn’t just mess up everything and everyone she cares about.

“Let’s go, Sara.”

She’s not sure how much time has passed, how long she’s been wallowing, when she peers up to see Laurel standing over her, another office behind her.

The office nods toward Quentin in acknowledgement and then removes the handcuffs from Sara’s wrists.

Sara massages her hands and wrists, which are a little red and irritated from the sharp metal of the cuffs.

Laurel leans over to kiss their father on the forehead.

“Good night. We’ll talk in the morning,” Laurel adds.

“Good night, girls,” he mutters, still not looking at Sara.

“Love you,” he adds, and Sara sees him sneak the briefest glance at her.

The two respond with quiet _love you too_ s, and Sara follows Laurel out of the room.

It’s not until they get to Laurel’s car in the parking garage that Sara speaks again.

“Thank you.”

Laurel sits in the driver’s seat and turns the car on, smiling fondly over at Sara.

“You know I’ll always protect you, right?”

“But you don’t have to. You didn’t have to do that.”

Laurel takes one of Sara’s hands again.

“You’d do the same for me.”

And Sara busts out laughing. Because its ridiculous—the thought that Laurel would ever need to be bailed out like this.

“Sara, I’m serious!”

Sara’s laughter slowly subsides and finally, she just smiles and nods in understanding.

They head toward Laurel’s apartment in relative silence.

“Bet you never thought you’d have to represent your sister in court, huh?” Sara jokes as they drive along the quieter 3am streets of the city.

Sara sees Laurel twist her face in confusion, briefly sneaking a glance at Sara, like she’s trying to tell if she’s kidding.

“Oh, I can’t be your lawyer, Sara.”

Oh.

It’s honestly not something Sara’s ever considered. As much of a troublemaker as she could be, she never planned on getting in any serious trouble with the law.

 _Then again, how many people plan on getting drunk and stealing a police horse_ , she wonders.

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“Sara, that’s unethical on so many levels,” Laurel replies in a tone that makes Sara feel small all over again.

Sara knows that logically, Laurel is right. And it makes sense.

But Sara also knows she’ll be significantly less comfortable without Laurel.

She’s used to Laurel looking out for her.

Sara knows that her sister picks up on this because she continues, in a softer voice this time, “What I can do is recommend someone else from the firm.”

“Oh my god, please not Gary.”

Sara smiles as Laurel laughs, the brief tension broken.

“Relax, its not Gary,” Laurel replies. “We just hired someone a few months ago. She’s great. She might be willing to take on the case.”

It makes Sara nervous, knowing that someone she doesn’t even know yet is going to have her future in their hands.

Sara asks, with apprehension in her voice, “Who is she?”

Laurel looks over and gives a comforting smile.

“Her name’s Ava Sharpe. Extremely smart, driven, and by-the-book.”

Laurel smirks and then adds, “You’ll hate her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ava lowkey wants laurel to be her work wife. sara has her arraignment and promises not to sleep with her lawyer. nora brings a friend over. 
> 
> enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank you all so much for the love you've shown the first chapter and your excitement for more! it absolutely plays a role in my creativity and inspiration to get this to you all as quickly as i can! luckily things are slowing down for me a little so i had time to crank out the next chapter.

Ava strides into the law firm early Monday morning with her oat milk latte clutched firmly in her hand. She’s been working here for about six months now, having been at the top of her graduating class in law school.

The perk of going to law school in Star City is that by the time you’re done, lawyers in town will know who you are.

For better or worse.

Ava knows she’s on the better side of that coin. She knows she’s appreciated, considered “special” by her superiors (though they try not to say it to her face to avoid any ego boosts).

Ava doesn’t need it anyway. She’s always maintained that “chip on her shoulder” mentality, even after landing a job at Star City’s best law firm. In fact, the reason her supervisors even tell her that she does a good job is probably to get her to take it easy sometimes.

Ava doesn’t take it easy.

She applies the same attitude to her professional work as she had to her schoolwork.

It’s gotten her this far.

Although her coworkers often wonder aloud to her if it gets lonely.

It doesn’t. She’s an introvert at heart anyway, needs to recharge often, especially due to the nature of her job.

But Ava’s a force in the court room, all professionalism and facts. She knows that sometimes those very qualities can make it difficult for juries to like her.

But she’s really not trying to be liked.

She just wants to do her job, do it well.

For Ava, that’s best done through logical, coherent arguments. Evidence that catches the other side off guard. Statements that capture attention and are presented so well that you can hear a pin drop in the room. None of the extra charm and bravado.

Ava is heading toward her desk when Laurel Lance intercepts her.

Ava is a little taken aback. It’s not that she and Laurel never speak, but its usually when Ava is seeking her out. Not the other way around.

And Ava has so much respect for Laurel, the closest to hero worship that Ava could probably get. Laurel is another impressive young lawyer, having graduated from Stanford and the option to go wherever she wanted. And five years later, Laurel is likely on the fast track to being named a partner at the firm in the next few years.

“Hey, good morning Ava.”

Laurel is usually very direct in their interactions—not rude, just concise, much like Ava is herself.

But this seems almost…conversational. Friendly.

“Good morning, Miss Lance,” Ava replies, and then adds, as casually as can, “How was your weekend?”

Laurel looks down at her coffee, as if she’s suddenly unsure about something.

It’s very strange.

“Uh, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Oh.

“Oh.”

Ava doesn’t say any more, waiting for Laurel to fill in the gaps.

Laurel waits, like she’s waiting for Ava to say something.

Ava’s not quite sure what that something is.

Finally, Laurel answers.

“So, you haven’t heard about what happened with my sister?”

Ava’s heart skips a beat. She doesn’t know Laurel that well but has seen her Facebook posts enough to know that Laurel has a younger sister whom seems to be very close with.

_Did something happen? That explains why she’s talking to me. Do I just wait for her to say more?_

Ava tries to school herself back to professionalism but instead blurts out, “Oh my god, Sara, right? Is everything alright?”

Laurel sighs, completely unaffected by Ava’s response, which is probably the most animated she’s ever been at work.

“Yes, Sara. She’s physically unharmed. But she was involved in a… _situation_ on Saturday.”

Ava doesn’t know much about Sara but based on her own casual stalking (she has a right to know about the lives of her coworkers and their families, Ava tells herself), Sara does seem like she’s more free-spirited than Laurel. They probably balance each other out, Ava imagines.

“Okay. What kind of situation?”

Laurel’s cheeks burn red, her eyebrow quirking up and her mouth tightening. Like she’s disappointed.

Laurel answers in a whisper, “She, uh, was intoxicated, stole a police horse, and punched a man for sexually harassing her and her friends.”

_Oh my god._

It takes every ounce of self-control Ava has not to burst out laughing. Because how can you not at something so ridiculous? She doesn’t even know what to say in response to that.

Ava opens her mouth and closes it again, repeating that three or four times, before finally settling on a simple, “I see.”

“Yes. Her arraignment is this afternoon.”

 _That explains why she’s here,_ Ava thinks. _She probably needs me to do something for her while she’s gone._

Ava can’t help but feel herself deflate a little, knowing she’s probably only needed for a small favor. Ava knows she’s well-liked at the firm, but she seeks Laurel’s approval most of all.

(Not that Laurel ever needs to know that.)

“Oh, do you need me to do anything for you while you’re gone? I assume you’ll be going?”

“Well, no, not exactly.”

Ava nods, waiting for Laurel to continue.

“I was actually wondering if you’d be willing to take the case.”

Oh.

Ava doesn’t respond well to words of affirmation, doesn’t need them. She much prefers actions or opportunities like this. It’s a small case in the grand scheme of things, but its Laurel’s sister.

And that has to count for something.

“Oh.”

“I know its really not ideal, but its my sister,” Laurel explains. “And if I can’t represent her myself, I want to make sure someone who can do a good job is going to bat for her.”

“So you chose me?”

Ava hates herself for how breathless it comes out, like she’s in shock. In awe.

(And she is. But Laurel doesn’t need to know that.)

Laurel smiles softly. Ava is pretty sure it’s the same smile she reserves for mostly out-of-work purposes.

“Ava, I know you’ve only been here for six months, but I think you’re a damn good lawyer with a really bright future.”

Ava doesn’t usually respond well to words of affirmation, doesn’t need them.

(But she doesn’t hate them coming from Laurel.)

“Thank you, Miss Lance.”

Ava’s flattered, wants to help. Wants to prove to Laurel that maybe how highly she thinks of Ava is true. But…

“I’m just not sure how comfortable I am with the situation. I highly doubt anyone will look too kindly on a lawyer who works with the defendant’s sister.”

Laurel nods in understanding.

“Well, then, its helpful that you’re the newest one. And this is arguably the best law firm in Star City, so realistically, Sara wouldn’t choose from anywhere else, right?”

For a moment, Ava sticks on the _you’re the newest one_. Wondering if that’s the real reason Laurel chose her.

But Ava also knows logically, Laurel isn’t the kind to give someone praise they don’t deserve.

“No, I understand.”

Laurel smiles again.

“Do you think I can have some time to think about it? I’d like to see what comes of the arraignment first.”

“Of course, Ava. I’ll keep you updated.”

Laurel gives a soft squeeze to Ava’s shoulder as she moves to leave.

“Wait,” Ava calls before she can stop herself.

Laurel whirls around, the professional expression back on her face.

It’s intimidating, but Ava has her attention now and can’t come up with any other excuse why she stopped her.

“Thank you. For speaking so highly of me. I appreciate it, Miss Lance.”

She sees Laurel drop the lawyer persona again just for a moment, nodding at Ava.

“It’s Laurel. Save the “Miss Lance” professionalism for my sister.”

Ava doesn’t take it easy.

So of course she’s going to take the case.

* * *

Sara paces back and forth outside the court room, people in suits and clutching briefcases milling about around her.

She feels so out of place.

“How are you holding up?” Laurel asks, her sister having thankfully given Sara the last fifteen minutes to just zone out.

“My stomach feels like its folding in on itself.”

Laurel sighs and wrangles Sara in, grabbing the crook of her elbow gently and forcing Sara to stand in front of her.

“Okay, Sara, I need you to breathe,” Laurel says seriously, her hands clutching Sara’s shoulders in an attempt to ground her.

“I am breathing.”

“Sara.”

Sara’s deflecting. And Laurel knows it. Sara isn’t sure why she tries to hide it from her sister. She knows her too well.

“Deep breath in. Deep breath out.”

Sara lets her eyes flutter shut and breathes in time with Laurel. Slowly. In. Out. Trying to shake off nerves.

“What if Darhk tries to charge me with a felony?”

It’s a real concern that Sara has. Damien Darhk is corrupt and vengeful. She knows the stories well—from her father, a little from Laurel, and a lot from his estranged daughter (and Sara’s roommate), Nora.

She’s tired of standing here waiting.

She just wants to get it over with.

Sara thinks the worst part right now has to be not knowing.

Laurel smiles sadly.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries.”

Sara’s stomach knots up even more.

“Laurel, come on, I need you to make me feel better, not worse.”

“ _Tries_ is the operative word here, Sara.”

“Still not helping.”

Sara returns to her pacing and waits for her sister. She knows Laurel will give her a pragmatic perspective. _Which is part of the problem_ , Sara’s rolling stomach reminds her.

Laurel just shrugs.

“At the end of the day, he’s going to want something in return. He’ll probably be open to a deal.”

“And what will he want in return?”

Laurel plops down on a bench that Sara is pacing in front of, gestures with her hands that she’s not quite sure.

“I don’t know, Sara. Money? A plea for Nora to talk to him?”

“Cool, our country’s justice system is so broken,” Sara comments.

It’s easy to joke about it for now. It’s the only way she knows how to cope. But the thought in the back of Sara’s mind won’t go away.

“And what if, instead, he makes the plea bargain undesirable and I have to go to trial?”

“But realistically, that doesn’t make sense because the argument then becomes how can the DA justify sending a smaller case like this to trial?” Laurel challenges.

“Because it involves theft of local law enforcement property,” Sara replies immediately, flopping down onto the bench beside Laurel.

“When did you learn all of this?”

“Google, Laurel! I’ve been up till 3am every night on my phone. Plus, Nora Darhk is one of my roommates and one of my best friends’ fiancés. I know enough about how her father works and how corrupt he is.”

It’s true. She can’t sleep. The night she stayed at Laurel’s over the weekend, she didn’t sleep at all. When she finally went back to her house that afternoon, she’d dozed off for an hour before waking up in a panic.

“I just don’t understand what he has against us.”

“Oliver? Being on good terms with Nora? Dad’s not-so-secret opposition of the vast majority of his policies?”

Sara’s stomach sinks further. Laurel is right. There’s probably a lot that Damien Darhk could have against the Lance family, particularly Sara.

Sara wonders if she’s about to find out what exactly it is.

“Didn’t I tell you that you were supposed to make me feel better?”

Laurel leans forward and places a comforting hand on Sara’s.

“Well, if it helps, I talked to Ava about taking your case.”

That makes Sara hopeful, even just for a second. She knows she’ll probably feel much better once the whole lawyer situation is squared away, once she knows for sure that she has someone (and someone good) to advocate for her.

“And?”

“She wants to wait to hear about how the arraignment goes.”

Another disappointment.

“And how is that good news?”

“Because it means we at least have a possible option.”

Sara leans back on the bench. She wonders about this Ava Sharpe. What Sara knows about her is that she’s new, which means she’s young. Or maybe she’s not. Maybe she’s just new to the firm. Maybe she’s really old. Sara wonders what she looks like, knows from Laurel that her professional persona seems to be by-the-book and very highly ambitious, much like Laurel. Sara wonders if Ava’s personality is like that all the time.

“So is she like fresh out of law school?” Sara asks, trying to distract herself from the fact that she has to walk into the courtroom in less than five minutes.

“She is,” Laurel answers. “Graduated from SCU at the top of her class. Very smart. Honestly, she might be better than I was when I first started out.”

“You’re just saying that so I don’t freak out about someone so young representing me.”

“Well, if she takes the case,” Laurel reminds her.

“Well, if all else fails, my charm can always convince her.”

Laurel rolls her eyes and slaps Sara’s arm with the back of her hand.

“Sara Lance, you cannot sleep with your lawyer.”

Sara laughs, really laughs, for what’s probably the first time in a few days. She knows that Laurel is half-joking, trying to lighten the mood. But Sara also knows her sister well enough to know that she’s half giving her a warning.

“No one said anything about sex,” Sara notes. “I was joking. How else am I supposed to cope with being in court?”

Laurel smiles wryly.

“You better be.”

“Relax. You said I’ll hate her anyway.”

Besides, Sara doesn’t need to make friends with her lawyer. She just needs them to be good at her job.

Sara hears Laurel sigh next to her, glancing at the time on her phone screen.

“Okay, you probably need to head in there,” Laurel says. “Now tell me what you’re going to do?”

“Plead not guilty. Don’t freak out.”

“Good girl.”

Laurel hugs her tightly and then moves to open the door for Sara.

Sara walks inside.

* * *

_Theft, battery, and public intoxication._

Sara can’t get the words out of her head. She feels sick, just wants to forget.

Laurel tries to assure her that no matter what, she’ll have the best lawyer possible. That everything will be fine.

Sara wants to believe her.

But Damien Darhk is trying to charge her with felonies.

Sara texts the group chat ahead of time to let them know. She doesn’t want to talk about it when she gets home. Not more than she has to.

Sara turns down Laurel’s invitation to come inside. She knows her sister means well, but Sara wants to forget about all things legal for the rest of the night.

Besides, its game night.

She opens the door to find Nora laying on the couch, furiously typing away at her laptop. She sits up when she hears the door close behind Sara.

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

“I’m okay. I’m sure you’re thrilled to be living with a felon.”

Nora tosses a pillow in Sara’s direction.

“Oh, don’t be dramatic. They haven’t convicted you. Yet.”

Sara doesn’t know Nora all that well, at least compared to their other friends. Nora came into the group two years ago when she and Ray had started dating, and last fall, when it became clear that Nora wasn’t going anywhere, Charlie had suggested that Nora move in with them for the upcoming school year. She knows Nora well enough to know about her relationship with her father, knows that they don’t get along. Sara knows that Nora’s mother was killed under mysterious circumstances when she was young, which led to her father throwing himself into his work, hungry for power. She knows that Nora stopped speaking to her father completely around two years ago, around the time she started dating Ray and hanging out with their group.

Nora’s never told any of them exactly what happened, though.

“Listen, Sara…just please remember that I have nothing to do with what my dad is up to and I’m sor—"

“Nora.”

Sara smiles and joins her roommate on the couch.

“I know we don’t know each other that well yet, but I know you’re not your dad.”

Nora smiles and nods, like she truly believes Sara.

“And I also know you must be pretty wonderful for you to have made Ray so happy.”

It’s true. Sara likes Nora. She’s never given any indication that her father’s hatred toward the Lance family has corrupted Nora. And Ray is one of her best friends. She loves seeing his happiness.

“Thank you, Sara.”

“Of course, Nora.”

“And hey, thanks again, for taking me in as a stray this year,” Nora adds.

Sara just shakes her head.

“Not a stray. You’re family now.”

Nora smiles again at that. And they are family. All of them. Sara has known Ray and Zari since they were four. They met Charlie freshman year of high school. John, Mick, and Nate were all additions in the spring semester of freshman year at SCU. And now Nora.

“Speaking of,” Sara continues. “Where is Ray anyway?”

“Oh, he’s at the lab. Doing science things.”

“Well hey, I know school keeps you busy, but remember, its game night. If you want to join, you’re more than welcome to.”

Sara knows that Nora is going through an adjustment period getting to know everyone. She’s been around for two years, since around the same time they all met John, Mick, and Nate, but Sara knows that Nora always was worried she was imposing. It wasn’t until last year in the fall when Zari and Charlie suggested that Nora move in with them that she really felt like part of the group, Sara thinks.

“Thank you, I think I will for a bit. I have dinner plans with a friend later, but I think I’ve studied enough for one day.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Zari jogs down the stairs and into the kitchen, Charlie close behind.

“I see they didn’t lock you up yet,” Zari says when she sees Sara sitting with Nora.

“Well fuck you too, Z.”

She knows that Zari is only kidding. She does. And humor has been their way of coping together for a very long time.

But it stings a little this time.

“Wow, prison really changed you,” Zari replies.

“She seems just as bitterly sarcastic as usual,” Charlie adds.

“I did not go to prison.”

Zari shoots Sara a teasing look and mouths _yet_ while Charlie grabs two glasses of water. She hands one to Sara as she and Zari join Nora and Sara in the living room.

Zari gives Sara an empathetic look as she curls up in a chair across the room.

“In all seriousness, how are you doing?”

Sara just shrugs. “I’m okay. I don’t really want to think about it right now.”

“Fair enough,” Charlie says.

They understand. They know when to let her wallow and when to push, when to distract her and when to leave her alone. Sara’s grateful for that.

The doorbell rings, and Zari vaults off the chair to go answer, opening the door to reveal Mick, Nate, and John Constantine.

“I brought scotch,” John announces as he walks in. “I believe celebration is in order.”

“And what are we celebrating?” Zari asks.

“Well, Miss Lance is a free woman, isn’t she?”

“For now,” Sara counters.

Nate meets Sara’s eyes, an unspoken understanding passing between the two of them.

“Hey now,” Nate responds. “Let’s cut Sara a break. She’s probably had a long day.”

“Thank you, Nate.”

No one brings it up after that.

“Besides,” Nate adds, holding up one of three board game boxes he’s carried in. “The only trash talk I want toward you is when I kick your ass at The Game of Life.”

Zari scoffs and plucks the cardboard box from his hands, setting it on the coffee table that’s surrounded by furniture.

“And how does one kick someone else’s ass in that game?” Zari asks as she opens the box. “What, you end up in the rich white retirement home after your heteronormative marriage and epic life events such as golfing and sailing? Sounds awful.”

“She got you there, Heywood,” Sara remarks.

They all settle in, Sara accepting a glass of scotch from John that’s much too expensive for him to have obtained under normal circumstances (but she’ll ask him about it later).

They make it through a round of Life and move on to Cards Against Humanity. Sara can’t help but notice throughout the game that Zari shifts uncomfortably every time Nate kisses Charlie’s cheek or wraps an arm around her. She’s been so focused on her own problems that Sara realizes she’s completely forgotten witnessing the same sort of situation a few nights ago.

Sara knows that Zari will probably tell her that its nothing. But Sara has known Zari since she was four. She knows what Zari is like when she’s jealous, knows what Zari is like when she has a crush on a girl.

She files it away to think about later when Mick reminds her that its her turn to pick a card.

Sara reaches for one of the black cards and reads aloud, “This month’s Cosmo: Spice up your sex life by bringing _blank_ into the bedroom.”

“Oh, this’ll be good,” Nate says, placing one of his cards face-down on the table.

Sara is in the process of collecting her friends’ cards when she hears the doorbell ring. Nora rises from the couch, heading into the kitchen to grab the jacket she’d left hanging on a chair earlier.

“Oh, that must be Ava. I better get going.”

Sara quirks her head and purses her lips at the name, thinking about to Laurel’s coworker of the same first name. Surely it was just a coincidence.

“Wait, who?” Sara asks.

She’s curious now. Star City is big. There’s plenty of Avas running around.

Nora opens the door to reveal a tall blonde woman. Her hair is pulled back tightly in a bun, and she wears a navy blazer with matching slacks over a crisp white button-down. She looks professional, put-together.

Like a lawyer would.

“Hey! It’s so good to see you,” Nora greets her.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry we haven’t seen each other more since I graduated."

 _Since she graduated._ Like it was recently.

“Well don’t just run off, love. Introduce us to your beautiful friend,” John calls as he pours himself another glass of scotch.

“Oh, uh, of course,” Nora says as she turns and allows Ava inside as she gives a friendly wave.

“This is Ava Sharpe. We were in law school together. Ava just graduated and works in town.”

_Oh my god._

“Hi everybody. Nice to meet you all,” Ava says in greeting, politely holding out a hand for John to shake.

Ava continues to offer a handshake to each person until she gets to Sara’s end. Sara realizes her jaw has been dropped the entire time since Ava was introduced and quickly snaps her mouth shut. 

_How is this even possible?_

Ava reaches Sara, and she automatically offers her hand for Ava’s firm handshake. Ava lets go and considers Sara for a moment, studying her face. Like she’s seen her before.

Of fucking course she has. Laurel has family pictures at work and countless pictures on social media that Sara is sure Ava follows her sister on.

“Hello. I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Sara just smirks because she knows she’s about to have the upper hand.

“Sara Lance. I believe you know my sister, Laurel.”

Ava’s eyebrows shoot up, and her eyes widen. It’s all Sara can do not to bust out laughing. Because of all the law students at Star City University, of all the friends Nora could have been meeting, of all the college houses that Ava Sharpe could have walked into, she’s walked into the Waverider.

In that moment, Sara hopes she takes the case even more than she did before.

This was about to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a few things:
> 
> lmao awkward dynamics you're my lawyer but you work with my sister but you're also friends with one of my roommates! 
> 
> THIS IS A GAY ZARI ONLY EVENT GO HOME.
> 
> smash that fuckin' kudos button if you too understand the revolution is that is oat milk in your lattes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nora and ava brotp till the end of time. ava has so much anxiety and just wants to do a good job. sara just wants to push ava's buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW im back after a long time. im mad into my avalance feels again so get ready for this fic to get rolling.

Ava bounces her leg under the table across from Nora as she stares intently at the menu. Her friend hasn’t brought up what just transpired back at the house, and Ava’s hoping the more she focuses on deciding between a pasta dish and the short rib, the less likely Nora is to bring it up.

Ava isn’t that lucky.

“So I see you know Sara Lance.”

If possible, Ava stares harder at the menu. Why is the print so small? Why is it in such a hard-to-read font?

“I don’t—I work with her sister. And how did you fail to mention any of this to me?”

Nora smiles wryly and shrugs.

“I don’t keep track of where Laurel Lance works. I’m close with Sara, but not enough to be Facebook friends with her family.”

Ava thinks back to how quickly she wrapped things up back at Nora’s house. She had quickly let go of Sara’s hand, waving a hello to the rest of the group, and then asked Nora to leave, turning and heading for the door before Nora could even answer.

In hindsight, not the smoothest exit.

And if Sara Lance were half as perceptive as her older sister, then Ava’s abrupt exit was definitely noticeable.

“So, how’s your first semester of law school going?”

“Oh, no, no, we are not done with the Six Degrees of Sara Lance yet.”

Ava sighs, finally tearing her eyes away from the menu. 

“What else is there to say?”

“Would it be weird to invite you over for game nights?”

“Nora—"

“What? Serious question.”

Ava sighs. If she’s going to get out of game nights with Sara Lance, she may as well come clean about what caused her reaction back at their house.

“Laurel wants me to take Sara’s case.”

Nora doesn’t look surprised, but almost pleased with the situation.

It’s fucking annoying.

“Ah, so you’ve heard about the stealing a police horse saga.”

“Yes,” Ava responds, rolling her eyes. 

“You gonna do it?”

It surprises Ava. She knows her friend is still teasing her—she has to be, right?

Ava can’t take Sara’s case now.

Ava works with Laurel. Who is Sara’s sister. Ava is friends with Nora. Who is Sara’s roommate.

Ava hates that she even has to ask herself if she missed anything, if there’s more connections she can’t remember. Because two is already too many.

Absolutely not.

“Seriously?”

“Well, yeah,” Nora answers, shrugging. As if the question is completely reasonable.

Hasn’t Nora taken ethics classes by now?

“Nora, this whole situation is messy. I work with a possible client’s sister, and that client is also roommates with one of my closest friends, who also happens to be the estranged daughter of the DA? Absolutely not.”

Yep. There it is. Nora is also Damien Darhk’s daughter. Ava _knew_ she was forgetting something.

“Since when does Ava Sharpe back down from a challenge?”

She sighs. Ava hadn’t scared everyone else in her law school class for no reason. She was always willing to take on the biggest challenges in class, in projects, in any situation.

But this?

This toes the line between a challenge and stupidity.

“It’s not about it being challenging. Its about getting involved in a case that I’m apparently more connected to than I realized.”

She’s _not_ doing it.

Even if she does, Ava thinks, what if she messes it all up? What if she completely fails, Darhk makes a fool of her, and Sara ends up in jail?

Laurel would kill her.

But how disappointed would Laurel also be if Ava declined the case right away?

But surely Laurel would understand… it’s complicated. It’s unethical. It’s got to be breaking all kinds of rules.

And all Ava has is the rules.

It’s all she’s had for a long time.

“Well, I’m sure Laurel will be disappointed to hear that,” she hears Nora say.

Ava shakes her head, partially to refute what Nora is saying and partially to orient herself back to reality.

“Oh, don’t play that card.”

“Just think about it some more. You’ll only have to see Sara for court-related things. We can easily keep Laurel and me out of it.”

That is true.

There are plenty of other lawyers Ava can turn to for advice on the case, should she need it. Laurel could easily remove herself entirely from the situation. Nora could as well. She and Sara would meet at neutral locations and in court. That’s it.

That’s all it would have to be.

Maybe.

Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

Ava sighs.

“I will think about it.”

Nora seems satisfied with that response as she spots the waiter coming toward their table to take their order.

“Good. Now let’s talk wedding planning,” Nora replies, excitedly. 

Ava has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She loves Nora, and she loves Ray too. But seeing the two of them so madly in love, so excited to be together, hits a nerve in Ava sometimes, and she doesn’t quite know why.

Whatever. She has work to worry about anyway.

* * *

Ava stares down the mound of paperwork in front of her when she hears a steady rhythm of footfalls approaching her desk.

Her stomach drops when she peers up and sees Laurel.

Ava hasn’t been trying to active avoid Laurel…

She’s just not making it easy for Laurel to find her.

Because she knows she’s going to ask about Sara’s case.

And Ava still isn’t quite sure how she feels. 

“Laurel, hey.”

“Hi Ava. Have you given more thought to my…proposition?”

Her stomach knots up more, and her heart starts beating faster.

Ava feels like she’s bound to mess this up no matter what.

“I actually wanted to discuss that with you further. Do you have time today?”

Ava surprises herself with how calm and collected she still sounds on the outside.

Because right now, her brain is all kinds of jumbled.

Laurel nods.

“Yes, I have a few minutes right now. Why don’t we go to my office?”

Ava braces the edge of her desk as she rises, following Laurel into her office and closing the door behind her.

“So what can I help you with?”

“Well, I want you to have all the information necessary to help Sara make an informed decision about who should represent her.”

“Okay,” Laurel responds, drawing the word out, waiting for Ava to continue.

“I happened to briefly meet your sister last night.”

Laurel knits her eyebrows together, pursing her lips and nodding, as if she’s deep in thought.

It’s throwing off any sense of calm that Ava is able to fake.

“I’m kind of afraid to ask how.”

“Nora Darhk is a good friend of mine,” Ava blurts out immediately.

And Ava wishes she could take it back immediately.

Because between the animosity between the Darhks and the Lances, and Nora being Sara’s roommate and Ava being friends with someone who Laurel probably isn’t a fan of…

She’s really fucked it up now.

“Oh,” is all Laurel says.

“Yes,” Ava chokes out. 

“Well, I can understand how that would complicate your decision.”

“Laurel, I want to help. I really do. But I need you to assure me that this won’t somehow backfire.”

_Shut up, Ava. Shut up shut up shut up._

“I promise it won’t. On a scale from 1 to Damien Darhk, we’re still scoring pretty low on the corruption scale.”

And Laurel smiles as she says it. Ava can’t help but chuckle in return.

She’s not quite sure how Laurel isn’t seeing her as some rambling idiot.

But she’ll take it.

“But I’m also not going to force you to do it, Ava.”

Ava nods, and she finally feels like she can start to breathe again. 

“What are the charges?”

“Theft, battery, and public intoxication.”

“Oh boy.”

Laurel sighs, reaching for a portrait of her and Sara and frowning.

“Yeah,” Laurel answers, still staring at the picture.

She can’t decide if it’s the sudden pity she feels for Sara—because she can’t imagine having Laurel Lance be disappointed in you…doesn’t _want_ to—or her never-ending need for her superiors’ approval that she tries so hard to hide.

Or maybe it’s Nora’s voice in her head.

_Since when does Ava Sharpe back down from a challenge?_

All Ava knows is the next thing out of her mouth is:

“I’ll do it.”

Laurel’s eyes snap from the picture back up to Ava.

“Are you sure?”

_I have no fucking idea._

“Of course. I’ll do it,” Ava replies, before she can talk herself out of it.

Laurel breathes out what appears to be a sigh of relief.

“Thank you so much, Ava. I have no doubt you’ll do great.”

Ava just nods in return and tries not to let it go to her head.

_She’d say that to anyone. She just wants to get you on board. You’re not that special,_ is what goes on in Ava’s head.

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” is what she chooses to say out loud instead.

Ava begins to turn to leave when Laurel speaks up once more.

“Hey, one more thing.”

“Of course,” Ava responds immediately.

(She quickly chides herself for sounding so eager.)

“Obviously, this is a bit of an odd situation, and I want you to treat Sara as you would any other client. But I was also wondering if you could just… keep an eye on her?”

Keep an eye on her?

How?

And also… why?

“I’m sorry?”

Laurel shrugs in response.

“You know, not like spying or anything. But since you are friends with Nora…”

And it makes Ava feel uneasy.

This isn’t part of the rules.

“You want me to get involved in my client’s personal life?”

“Well, no,” Laurel backtracks. “Don’t look at it that way. It’ll be our little secret.”

Ava frowns.

“Won’t that seem suspicious to Sara?”

“Just keep it as professional as possible.”

Ava doesn’t like it. She’s not going to like it.

Maybe it can be as simple as asking Nora to keep better tabs on Sara for her, rather than actually having to spend time with the girl herself.

Having to stay on one of the Lance sisters’ good sides is her entire career.

Ava really doesn’t want to have to worry about the other.

* * *

Sara slouches in a chair across from her sister’s desk.

“You want my lawyer to babysit me?”

She’s furious.

Laurel just brought her in here to tell her that Ava has decided to take the case.

Which sounded great.

Sara was looking forward to making Nora’s friend squirm a little bit. Especially since it seemed so easy.

But this?

The last thing Sara wants is some hardass in a suit following her around.

“What? No, that’s not what I’m saying at all.”

Sara scoffs and peers over at Ava, who’s seated next to her, staring straight ahead and seeming to be ignoring Sara entirely.

“Really? Because you just said not to be surprised if she’s hanging around my house more.”

“Miss Lance, I don’t mean to intrude on you at all. I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“All due respect, _Miss Sharpe_ , but you’re a lawyer, not a body guard.”

Laurel stands from behind her desk and leans toward Sara.

“Sara, maybe tone down the attitude so Ava still wants to take the case.”

“And if she doesn’t, we’ll find someone else! Problem solved.”

Sara’s pissed now. Laurel can be so damn patronizing sometimes.

She doesn’t need a babysitter. Laurel can try and talk her way out of it all she wants, but Sara knows that at this point, Laurel probably knows that Ava and Nora are friends. Ava is probably the one who told her—she seems like the type. Probably had gotten all worried that being friends with her client’s roommate was somehow unethical.

She doesn’t like Ava Sharpe.

But she really wants to learn which buttons of hers to push.

“No, you’re definitely stuck with me,” Ava snaps back.

Sara raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms, looking over at Ava.

_Well, there’s one of them._

“So she can throw it right back.”

“Thought she’d be a good match for your personality,” Laurel adds, looking proudly at Ava, who appears to be dismissing Laurel’s compliment by shaking her head.

“Well, this should be fun then,” Sara replies.

“Well, it would be wise of you to cooperate so we can attempt to get these charges dropped or diminished,” Ava says.

“I’m not gonna like it.”

Ava shoots a cold gaze at Sara that throws her off for just a split second.

“I’m not asking you to.”

Sara stares right back at her, waiting for the other woman to break.

In the end, it’s Laurel who has to break it up.

“Okay! Well you two seem to have this under control, so I’m just going to leave you to it.”

Sara and Ava both open their mouths to say something, but Laurel is already on her way out and closing the door behind her.

“Bye! Have fun!” she calls, and then Laurel’s gone.

Ava lets out a heavy sigh, groaning as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“What? Mad that your hero would leave you in this situation?”

Ava snaps her head toward Sara.

“What? She is _not_ —"

Sara cuts her off, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, save it. Everyone looks up to Laurel. Don’t act like you’re immune.”

“Miss Lance, I’m here to have a legal discussion. Nothing more. Sooner we do that, the sooner I leave.”

Ava arranges some papers on the desk in front of her as she says it, schooling herself back into business mode.

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.”

Ava ignores her, staring down at her pen and looking poised to take notes.

“So I’ve been informed of the incident by Laurel, but I would like to start by hearing what happened from your perspective.”

Sara shrugs.

“A frat boy was verbally harassing my friends. I was drunk. I was pissed. What else was I supposed to do?”

Ava drops her pen and turns toward Sara, rolling her eyes.

“Well, it took an awful lot of effort to acquire the police horse, so maybe anything short of that?”

“So you agree my actions were justified.”

“That’s not at all what I’m saying.”

_God_ , it is so easy to rile her up. It’s almost taking the fun out of it, Sara thinks.

“Come on. Smashing the patriarchy can’t involve a little Wild West flair?”

Ava flashes her a fake smile.

“As charming as you think you are, Miss Lance, I assure you that I’m not at all amused by your act.”

“I bet you have to use that line on men a lot.”

“Well, luckily I’m not really the husband kind,” Ava fires back without missing a beat.

Oh.

Sara cocks her head to the side, and she can’t help that the look on her face is one of being impressed.

Maybe Ava Sharpe isn’t always all professionalism.

At least, once you hit the right buttons.

This _will_ be fun.

“Noted,” is all Sara says in response, cocking an eyebrow.

She’s not going to seduce her lawyer.

No way. Laurel would kill her.

But a little shameless flirting never hurt anyone.

Ava clears her throat, and Sara doesn’t even mind when she realizes she’s probably been caught staring.

“Miss Lance, in all seriousness, this is a _professional_ matter. I know that there are some…interesting layers to this partnership, but I think it would behoove both of us to approach this like mature adults.”

“You think I can’t be mature?”

“From what I’ve heard from your sister, it seems that you’re very smart. Just a little misguided.”

Sara smirks, wondering what Laurel has told Ava about her.

“Yeah, that sounds pretty accurate.”

“So with this being a felony case, it’s likely that the trial won’t occur until a couple months from now.”

Sara nods somberly as she’s pulled back into the discussion she doesn’t want to have.

Messing with Ava Sharpe is way more fun than talking about impending jail time.

“Especially with Darhk prosecuting and probably wanting to use that time to build the strongest case possible against me.”

“That’s correct.”

“So what do we do in the mean time?”

“Well, we’ll get a trial date soon, hopefully. In the mean time, in a couple of weeks, you’ll have your preliminary hearing. Basically, what happens here is that the prosecutor will attempt to show enough evidence to charge the defendant and send the case to trial.”

She doesn’t want to think about it. Doesn’t want to think about how she might have to take a leave of absence from school for all of this. How everything she does from here on out might end up with a little asterisk next to it, all of her hard work minimized or thrown out.

She really is the fuck up of the Lance family.

“Jail almost sounds less exhausting at this point,” Sara mutters.

She doesn’t meet Ava’s eyes, not wanting to see the patronizing look she knows she’ll probably see. She hates this. She doesn’t need someone feeling sorry for her. She needs to get out of this mess.

“Miss Lance, I want you to know I’m going to do my best to make this problem as unobtrusive to your studies as possible.”

Not possible.

“Not gonna be easy when Damien Darhk is prosecuting.”

When Sara finally looks up, she doesn’t see Ava looking at her like she pities her. Ava isn’t even looking at her at all anymore. Instead, she’s grabbed her pen again and appears to be writing something down on the top sheet of the small stack of papers she’s now moved from the desk and into her lap.

Sara sits in silence for a few moments, trying not to let the sudden onslaught of fear get the best of her, tries to keep her breathing even, _tries_ not to panic.

Ava finally peers up, and still, no belittling looks or comments. Just a stern look and a statement.

“I’m serious, Miss Lance. I take this job very seriously, and I don’t intend to let Damien Darhk push me around.”

Sara wonders how much Ava actually believes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comment and lemme know what ya think.

**Author's Note:**

> again i know nothing about how arrests etc work so if none of that is real, oh well! this is fiction! tv shows about doctors, cops, etc fuck up all the time! we're just all here to have a good time!


End file.
